On a Rainy Night
by Shigure Sora
Summary: Perut yang lapar di malam hari membawa Shinichi bertemu sang rival, pada tempat dan kondisi yang tidak wajar. Perbincangan di pagi buta beserta segelas susu hangat dan beberapa potong sandwich, membuka jalan bagi mereka untuk saling berinteraksi. KaitoxShinichi. A veryyyyy late new year fic! *ditendang*


**On a Rainy Night**

A Detective Conan Fanfiction written by Shigure Sora

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

[Kaito Kuroba x Shinichi Kudo]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Agenda kegiatan seorang Shinichi Kudo sudah cukup padat, baik sebagai seorang detektif ternama yang baru saja kembali ke hadapan publik, maupun sebagai siswa SMA nakal yang mengambil cuti hampir satu tahun. Ya, cukup padat tanpa perlu adanya tambahan kegiatan— apapun itu.

Begitu pula hari ini. Setelah berjam-jam melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran dengan seorang pembunuh berantai, ia masih harus mengurusi lembar-lembar tugasnya yang menumpuk di ruang kerja. Apa boleh buat? Cuti sekolah yang terlalu panjang memang tidak pernah membuahkan hasil yang manis. Ia akan langsung mengerjakannya sepulang dari kantor polisi—atau begitulah seharusnya. Namun karena kelelahan fisik yang tidak mendukung untuk bekerja, Shinichi memutuskan untuk beristirahat lebih awal. Persetan dengan tanggal atau acara yang harus dihadirinya malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidur lebih awal harusnya menyenangkan, namun lain soal jika kau melakukannya tanpa makan malam terlebih dahulu. Apalagi, anak satu ini belum sempat makan sedari pagi. Alhasil, mekanisme pencernaan dalam tubuhnya berhasil membangunkan Shinichi dari acara tidur awal tersebut. Kurang lebih pukul setengah dua pagi, ketika pria itu memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa potong roti.

Shinichi masih setengah sadar ketika ia melihat pintu lemari pendinginnya dalam kondisi terbuka, dan seseorang berjongkok di hadapan peti itu.

Shinichi Kudo adalah seorang realistis yang sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal gaib. Hantu maupun makhluk sejenisnya yang tak kasat mata, tidaklah ada dalam kamusnya. Jadi, jika tengah malam—atau tepatnya pagi-pagi buta kau menemukan seseorang di rumahmu dalam keadaan gelap dan tidak mengetuk pintu, maka orang itu adalah pencuri.

Dengan kesimpulan itu, diam-diam Shinichi mengambil sapu, mengendap-endap mendekat, dan mengayunkan batangnya sampai—sosok itu berbalik cepat dan melompat mundur.

"Whoops! Bersabarlah, detektif. Izinkan aku menjelaskan kondisinya."

Lampu dinyalakan, dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda berperawakan mirip dengan sang tuan rumah. Seorang pria dengan kemeja biru serta celana panjang berwarna putih, berambut acak-acakan dengan iris violet.

"Benar-benar seorang pencuri rupanya." Ucap Shinichi seraya menurunkan sapu.

Perlu diakui, ia terkejut bahwa penyusup di hadapannya adalah seorang pencuri permata yang sosoknya selalu muncul di koran pagi. Keterkejutannya bukan semata-mata karena yang ia dapati 'benar-benar pencuri', melainkan karena pencuri itu ternyata Kaito KID, bukan seorang amatir yang melakukan kesalahan dengan sembarangan memasuki rumah. Hei, ia tidak sedang mengelu-elukan kehebatan rivalnya! Mana sudi? Ia hanya terkejut atas kedatangan tamu seorang pencuri sibuk yang baru selesai melancarkan aksi pencurian di dekat tempat tinggalnya, itu saja.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala. Shinichi Kudo memang bukan seorang detektif yang terkenal ramah, melainkan siswa SMA sombong yang bangga akan kecerdasan otaknya. Meski begitu, tidak bisakah ia baik sedikit pada tamu? — meski ia sendiri tidak yakin dirinya bisa disebut sebagai tamu.

"Ketus sekali. Aku berada di sini karena sebuah kecelakaan, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kejadian yang tidak menggores pakaianmu sama sekali bisa disebut kecelakaan." Jawab Shinichi sarkastis. Yang diajak bicara malah tertawa renyah.

"Tentu saja tidak, detektif. Aku ke sini karena bisa dibilang inilah satu-satunya tempat yang paling mungkin dituju."

Shinichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memangnya ada bencana apa? Bukannya hari ini hanya hujan deras— ah, tentu. Hujan deras bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditembus dengan _hang-glider_ , apalagi jika hujannya menyerupai badai seperti sekarang. Pantas saja pakaian pencuri ini benar-benar basah hingga terlihat tembus pandang— ia tidak berpikir macam-macam, sungguh. Hanya saja pakaian yang basah begitu tidak mungkin terlewat oleh mata, bukan?

"Menyedihkan sekali, kau terlihat seperti burung kecil yang terhempas badai, tahu?" Sindiran lainnya. Entah kesal akan kedatangan penyusup di tengah malam, atau memang tidak suka akan eksistensi pria di hadapannya.

"Ada kejadian yang tidak bisa dihindari, detektif." Jawabnya seraya mengangkat bahu.

Shinichi Kudo bukanlah seorang yang bisa menerima sebuah alasan begitu saja. Pola pikirnya kritis, selalu mencoba alternatif lain. _Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang tetap melakukan pencurian meski sudah tahu akan ada badai? Seperti tidak punya televisi saja._ Mencari _channel_ perkiraan cuaca bukanlah hal sulit, _'kan_?

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa menghubungi temanmu? Bukankah kau punya rekan yang selalu membantumu dalam melaksanakan pencurian? Kalau kau dijemput temanmu itu, pasti kau tidak perlu repot-repot kehujanan begini, kan?"

KID cukup kaget akan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan, merasa dirinya begitu diperhatikan. Ah, mungkin pada dasarnya semua detektif memang gemar memperhatikan hal-hal detil. Tentu saja keterkejutannya itu tidak sampai ke permukaan, melainkan hanya sebatas pergolakan batin. Ia segera berdeham untuk memastikan tenggorokannya masih dalam kondisi baik, sebelum membalas pertanyaan dari sang lawan bicara.

"Benar, tapi aku tidak tega memanggilnya. Lagipula aku sudah memintanya pulang lebih dulu karena aku harus memberikan sedikit hadiah pada Hakuba yang sudah menyempatkan diri hadir."

"Hakuba?"

Shinichi kembali terkejut mendengar nama itu disebut. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak berjumpa dengan teman Sherlockiannya itu. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal tidak hadir. Yah, hanya sedikit. Bukan berarti ia ingin repot-repot menyempatkan waktu di tengah kesibukannya untuk meladeni seorang pencuri arogan.

"Ia tidak sesibuk kelihatannya, asal kau tahu. Ia hanya sering berada di luar negeri, sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk hadir. Berbeda dengan seorang detektif lainnya yang meski sudah kembali dari masa hiatus, tak kunjung memperlihatkan diri dalam _heist_ -ku." Jawab sang pencuri sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

Kaitou KID mencibir protes, tidak terima kalau Hakuba Saguru dibuat seolah sangat hebat. Kini giliran Shinichi yang terkikik. Reaksi KID barusan itu seperti anak kecil, jarang-jarang ia bisa melihatnya.

"Maaf ya, agendaku hari ini cukup padat. Lagipula pencuri kurang ajar mana yang membuat kerusuhan di tahun baru?" Nada bicara sang empunya rumah terdengar begitu sombong, dengan sindiran keras di bagian akhir.

"Ckckck, bukan kerusuhan. Aku hanya mengadakan pesta, detektif. Sebuah pesta tahun baru." Ralat sang pencuri sembari menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kok. Kenyataannya ia memang memberikan kebahagiaan bagi para penggemar sambil memeriahkan tahun baru. Tidak begitu buruk, kan?

"Sebuah pencurian tidak bisa disebut sebagai pesta, KID."

Kaito KID memasang tatapan datar. Ah, detektif memang tidak seru. Mereka terlalu patuh pada aturan dan selalu berjalan sesuai garis, tanpa tahu asyiknya melanggar norma-norma yang telah ditetapkan. Makanya mereka terkesan kaku dan membosankan. Kalau saja mereka lebih sering ikut serta dalam pertunjukkannya, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan? Kecuali sifat dasar mereka yang kritis dan tak berperasaan, tentunya.

"Kau harusnya ikut! Sangat menyenangkan melihat Hakuba menggunakan pakaian seorang _maid._ Terlalu banyak berpikir bisa membuatmu botak, tahu."

Shinichi tidak acuh. Ia melirik ke dalam lemari pendingin, barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa mengisi perutnya. Tapi yang ia jumpai bukan selembar roti atau sepotong kue, melainkan sebuah piring kosong dengan sebilah pisau buah di atasnya. Benar juga, kalaupun ada, pencuri di depannya pasti sudah melahap habis apapun isi lemari pendingin itu.

KID yang tidak dihiraukan selama beberapa menit, kini kembali bercicit.

"Apa kau tidak punya beberapa potong baju ganti, detektif?"

Shinichi menoleh, kemudian mengerutkan dahi. Karena pada dasarnya otak pria ini memang berjalan lamban untuk beberapa hal, butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah kode untuk meminjam pakaian, tentunya.

"Apa semua pencuri sekarang ini minta izin dulu sebelum mengambil barang orang?"

Shinichi terkekeh kemudian memberi tahu letak pakaian dan kamar mandi, meski ia yakin mencari barang bukanlah perkara besar untuk seorang Kaitou KID. Setelah pencuri itu pergi sambil menggerutu, Shinichi kembali mencari bahan makanan. Dilihatnya sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi sebungkus roti tawar. Ia baru ingat, tadi siang ia sempat membeli bahan _sandwich_ tetapi tidak sempat membuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kaito selesai mandi—masih dengan handuk mengalungi leher serta rambut basah—ia kembali ke dapur, dilihatnya Shinichi yang tertidur di sebuah kursi. Pada meja di hadapannya terdapat seporsi _sandwich_ serta secangkir kopi hitam, sedangkan di seberangnya terdapat seporsi lain roti isi yang sama serta segelas susu cokelat. Melihat detektif favoritnya tertidur seperti itu, sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepala sang pencuri malam.

"Kalau tidur begitu kau bisa kuserang, lho~"

Shinichi segera terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Pipinya memerah, kemudian ia menutupi wajah dengan lengan untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak langsung tidur?!"

Awalnya sang detektif hanya berceletuk asal, sampai kemudian ia sadar—Oh, sial. Sepertinya ia memilih kalimat yang salah. Kid menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat, kemudian menyeringai nakal.

"jadi kau ingin tidur bersamaku, eh? Shi-ni-chi~" Goda pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekat, kemudian berhenti di depan tempat Shinichi duduk. Menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya, membuat yang diperhatikan salah tingkah. Wajahnya semakin memerah, persis seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-apa-apaan kau! Tentu saja aku akan tidur di sofa, kan?!"

Sang pesulap menaikkan kedua alisnya seraya bersiul. Apa ini? Kalimat tuan detektif barusan terdengar baik sekali, terlalu ramah untuk ukuran Shinichi Kudo. Tidak enak rasanya menahan diri untuk tidak mengusili detektif satu ini, jadi KID memutuskan untuk terus meyulut emosi pria di hadapannya.

"Hee~ Baik sekali dirimu, detektif." Ujarnya usil.

Sang detektif kembali ketus seperti seharusnya, dengan berlagak memakan _sandwich_ dan mengabaikan eksistensi pesulap tampan di sebelahnya. KID pun ikut duduk di kursi seberang. Masih dengan senyum menawan terpatri di wajah, ia meletakkan siku kanan di atas meja, kemudian menggunakan telapak tangan itu untuk menopang kepalanya. Masih belum puas menggoda kritikus favoritnya.

"Kau tahu benar bagaimana melayani tamu, ya?"

Sungguh, ingin rasanya Shinichi menonjok pencuri menyebalkan satu ini. Tatapan mata yang terpusat ke arahnya itu benar-benar mengganggu, belum lagi kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar—yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham—membuatnya hampir tersendak roti.

"Aku hanya membuatnya sekalian karena kebetulan aku juga lapar." Sanggahnya, berusaha tetap tenang. Bukan sebuah dusta, karena ia memang belum menelan apa-apa seharian ini—oh, bahkan sekarang sudah ganti hari.

"Begitukah? Tapi minum kita tidak sama, detektif. Mengapa aku dapat secangkir susu hangat, sementara kau minum kopi hitam?"

Entah sebuah pertanyaan asal atau memang sudah tertular 'penyakit kritis' para detektif, pertanyaan tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang pencuri. Padahal sejujurnya ia memang bukan penggemar kopi hitam, jadi pada satu sisi ia bersyukur tidak disuguhi cairan pekat itu.

"Kantung matamu tebal, KID. Segelas susu hangat dan sepotong roti bisa membantumu tidur."

KID kembali dibuat terkejut untuk yang kesekian kali. Seulas senyum terukir pada bibirnya, menangkap perhatian yang begitu hangat dari sang rival. Yah, bukan hal yang buruk. Sama sekali tidak. Sejujurnya, entah mengapa ia malah senang.

"Kau benar-benar perhatian, eh?" Goda sang pencuri sembari terkikik senang.

Wajah Shinichi kembali memerah. Tidak diperhatikan bagaimana? Sabagai seorang detektif, tentu ia memiliki kebiasaan menatap mata sang lawan bicara. Dan sialnya kantung mata yang tebal itu—mana ada topeng seperti itu, kan?—sangat mengganggu pemandangan. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak sungguh-sungguh memandangi wajah sang pesulap, melainkan hanya berpusat pada kedua bola matanya saja.

"Makan saja dan jangan banyak bicara!" Gertak si tuan rumah.

Sungguh imut, menurut KID. Ia benar-benar menikmatinya. Jarang-jarang kan, kau mendapat kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan rivalmu seperti ini? Tak sanggup rasanya ia menahan tawa yang sedari tadi ditundanya demi kesopanan—padahal seorang pencuri tidak dapat dikatakan sopan—yang akhirnya terlontar juga.

KID hampir memasukkan potongan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya, ketika ia berhenti dan berkata;

"Kau tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalam makanannya, kan?"

Tentu saja, kalimat itu hanya untuk menggoda pemuda yang tengah makan dengan lahap di depan mata. Perempatan imajiner muncul pada pelipis kanan pemuda itu, disertai sebuah gertakan galak;

"KALAU TIDAK MAU SINI KUMAKAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

Acara makan-makan telah berlalu, dan Shinichi adalah yang pertama kali bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia mengambil piring dan gelas yang telah dipakai, kemudian membawanya ke wastafel untuk dicuci.

"Tidurlah di kamarku, aku akan mencari tempat lain—" sebelum lawan bicaranya sempat berkata-kata, Shinichi menegaskan "—lagipula aku tidak akan tidur setelah minum kopi."

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya sang pesulap penasaran.

"Kerja."

Bagaimanapun juga, masih banyak tumpukan kertas yang menantinya di ruang sebelah. Ia sudah makan dan merasa lebih baik setelah tidur beberapa jam, lagipula sekarang sudah subuh. Tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi sampai sang fajar menampakkan diri.

"Kalau aku sih akan memilih tidur dan mengerjakan—apapun itu—besok." Celetuk KID ringan, sembari meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

"Kupikir kau tidak semalas itu, KID." Bahkan pemuda itu terlihat rajin.

Yang disindir hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Satu setengah jam bukanlah waktu yang bisa dikatakan sebentar, apalagi jika itu dapat digunakan untuk tidur. Satu menit sangat berharga, detektif. Kurasa kau tahu itu."

"Akan lebih berharga kalau kau gunakan untuk bekerja. Dan satu lagi, aku punya nama, KID." Tukas Shinichi.

Yah, perlu Shinichi akui bahwa cara sang pesulap menyebutnya detektif kurang nyaman di telinga. Bukannya ingin terdengar akrab atau bagaimana, tapi sapaaan satu itu seperti memberi beban tersendiri bagi seorang Shinichi Kudo. Membuatnya merasa seperti sedang berada dalam sebuah kasus, mungkin?

"Aku memang tidak serajin para polisi yang selalu giat mengejar sebuah balon berisi udara—" ucapnya dengan nada bercanda, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan candaan lain yang membuat Shinichi kesal "—Jadi kau ingin kupanggil apa, hm? Shinichi~"

Dan, kita semua tahu kalau Kaito KID bukanlah tipe orang yang serius dalam segala hal. Contohnya seperti sekarang. Sungguh, nada bicaranya membuat telinga Shinichi gatal. Ingin rasanya ia mengungkapkan beberapa bentuk protes ketika—

"Kaito."

—sebuah kata mengintrupsi keinginannya, yang tidak dapat ia mengerti apa maksudnya. Bukan tidak dengar, tetapi semacam gagal paham.

"Ha?"

"Panggil aku Kaito."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Shinichi masih berjuang keras memahami perkataan sang pesulap. Apa maksudnya? Apa ia sedang memberi tahu namanya? Mana mungkin, kan? Itu hal yang bodoh. Sang empunya rumah kembali mengacuhkan pendengarannya, kemudian berjalan ke ruang kerja. Hanya saja kali ini ia tetap menjawab.

"Ha? Bukannya kau memang 'kaitou' (pencuri)?"

"Haaah… Kau mengejekku, ya?"

KID menghela napas panjang, tidak puas akan reaksi yang ia dapatkan. Oh, ayolah. Ia tahu 'kaitou' dan 'kaito' terdengar serupa, tapi Shinichi tidak setumpul itu, kan? Tidak bisakah ia terkejut sedikit, atau mungkin segera mencatat dan menyelidiki nama itu? Yah, walaupun ia tidak menginginkan reaksi yang kedua. Terlalu ekstrim, mungkin.

Bukannya pergi tidur, sang pencuri malah membuntuti kritikus favoritnya ke ruang kerja. Perpustakaan keluarga Kudo, yang besar dan sunyi. Sebuah meja telah menanti di sana bersama setumpuk kertas yang bertumpuk setia di atasnya. KID mendudukkan diri pada sebuah sofa di samping meja itu, sementara si tuan detektif duduk di kursinya dan bersiap untuk memulai.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun terdengar. Yang satu sibuk mengerjakan tugas sementara yang lainnya duduk manis menunggu hujan reda. Karena bosan, akhirnya Kaito kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kau tidak akan melaporkanku, detektif?"

Shinichi berhenti menulis dan memandang si pencuri. Hanya sebentar, sebelum matanya kembali terfokus pada secarik kertas.

"Memangnya apa hukuman yang akan diberikan kepada seorang pencuri apel, hah?" Ucap sang detektif. KID tertawa. Benar juga, yang ia lakukan hari ini hanya menyusup dan mencuri sebuah apel. Karena selebihnya ia dapat dengan izin dari pemilik rumah.

Merasa bahwa pria di sebelahnya tidak bisa diganggu, ia memutuskan untuk meminjam sebuah buku tentang Lupin—yang Shinichi pun tidak ingat kalau buku itu ada di sana. Kemudian menit-menit selanjutnya kembali diisi keheningan.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Shinichi membuka pembicaraan karena merasa kasihan telah mengabaikan tamunya.

"Apa tidak-apa apa bagimu memberitahuku wajah dan namamu?"

Namun ketika ia menoleh, didapatinya pencuri itu telah terlelap. Shinichi mendengus pelan. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, kemudian ia pergi untuk memberi sepotong selimut kepada sang pesulap.

"Selamat malam, Kaito."

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, ia pun terlelap di mejanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keesokkan paginya ketika Shinichi terbangun, sepucuk surat tergeletak di atas mejanya. Bersama setangkai mawar merah.

"Terima kasih untuk malam yang menyenangkan. Kuharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi lain kali, Shinichi.

\- Kaito KID -"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Owari_**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Oke, fic pertama di fandom KaiShin.

Sebenernya sih fic ini udah direncanain sejak akhir tahun lalu, dan lalalalala... baru jadi sekarang XD /ditendang/

Tapi seperti kata guru saya dulu, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mengucapkan... Happy New Year! *kabur*

terima kasih telah membaca, maafkan segala kekurangannya. hehe...

Salam manis,

\- Sora -

 _Review?_


End file.
